mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nurp-Naut
Nurp-Naut is an Orbitrons Mixel. Description Personality Nurp-Naut has two personalities: his two-eyed side has the mind of an innocent toddler, while his cyclops side has the mind of a wise elder. The latter side is very smart, but Nurp-Naut suffers from forgetfulness that hinders these abilities. He is also somewhat accident-prone. Physical Appearance Nurp-Naut has a white body with a black collar in the middle, and two golden triangular parts on both side. He has yellow-green arms with small golden hands, and a yellow-green underbite with two teeth pointing up. He has a grey body with one dopey eye, and a white highlight surrounding the head, and two points with red tips, and a black antenna. He has two white feet with one yellow-green toenail on each. He also has black eyelids, and a set of two eyes and lights at the back of the body. Ability Nurp-Naut can fly with his jetpack and his cycloptic side is very wise. Biography Early life Not much is known about Nurp-Naut's early life. He lived throughout his life with two personalities, and got into plenty of accidents. First adventures At one point in time, Nurp-Naut joined Globert and Burnard in their ship-space to explore Outer Space. ("Mixed Up Maze") Memorable Quotes *''"Ready for blast off?"'' - Nurp-Naut Set Information Nurp-Naut was released as part of the Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41529 and contains 52 pieces. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "astronaut". He has a jetpack, and a space helmet, which are both similar to what real astronauts use. *He has feet similar to Lunk's. *He is the first Mixel to have two words in his name separated by a dash; the second being Vaka-Waka. * His jaw is placed much lower on his body in his LEGO figurine than on his animation model. This is likely because of his helmet getting in the way. Also, strangely, his jaw is black in the set while it is lime in the animated model. His jaw also uses the same piece as Magnifo's. * He has the least amount of pieces of the Orbitrons. * His preliminary artwork showed his one larger eye. However, it is still used on the LEGO site, but not the physical packaging. * He is the only Orbitron to not have jointed arms, black hands, or the fire LEGO brick for the fire of his jetpack. *He is the first Mixel to use a differently printed eye piece for his cycloptic eye. *He was one of the first Series 4 Mixels revealed, and was also the first Orbitron revealed. *Thanks to his two faces, he is the only Mixel to have more than one static image, with each one showing off a different face. *He is the only Orbitron with yellow-green toes. * He has the biggest helmet of his tribe. Behind the Scenes Nurp-Naut was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 27, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and only his LEGO set was shown. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixed Up Maze Sources and References Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Hints of gold Category:Three eyes Category:Rotating Heads Category:Two teeth Category:Jointed Feet Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Shortest mixels Category:Flying Category:One toe Category:Underbite Category:Alternative Designs Category:Mixels who resemble Humans Category:Covered eyes Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Alien Mixels Category:Multiple Personalities